


Joy to the World

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur obsesses about Christmas presents, Bombur tries to bake all the cakes and Ori just wants to enjoy some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy to the World

**Author's Note:**

> And yay! I managed four fics *pats self on back*
> 
> This is awfully short though, lol, but sleeeeeeeep is calling.

As it was the first Christmas he'd share with them Ori wasn't sure if Bofur' and Bombur's behaviour was normal for them or if he should try and send for help.  
  
All the closets in their flat had completely been overtaking by presents and wrapping paper, and if Bombur tried to fit even one more cookie inside the freezer Ori was sure it would explode like the bloke who ate the thin mint in the Monty Python sketch.  
  
Except less disgustingly and with more crumbles.  
  
Holidays were supposed to be relaxing but it seemed that his lovers hadn’t been told about this.  
  
Sure, it was nice to come home to a place that smelled like cinnamon and chocolate, and there was something pleasant about their dining table looking like it belonged in Santa’s workshop, but at the end of it all, it wasn’t relaxing at _all_.  
  
Not to mention that he could have sworn Bofur had been rattling off a shopping lift in his sleep the other night, and Bombur had taken to calling them both endearments like cupcake and love-muffin and Ori was somewhat disturbed by this.  
  
“What do you mean you declare tonight a Christmas free zone?” Bofur asked, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.  
  
“I’m banning Christmas for the next ten hours,” Ori said and gently took the pair of scissors from Bofur’s hands, pausing to pluck a stray bit of tape from Bofur’s shirt. “Now follow me. We need to go and rescue Bombur.”  
  
In the kitchen a short negotiation was needed as there were already more cookies baking inside the oven and Bombur argued that he couldn’t very well leave them there.  
  
Ori agreed, but countered that the next ten hours should also be clothes free, and with that he wandered off to the bedroom, a grinning Bofur following close behind and Bombur shouted after them that they better not finish before the cookies were done.

 


End file.
